When i was young
by mam13662
Summary: Janine Hathaway is a badass guardian, she never lets anyone in. That wasn't always the case. Once, she fell in love. This is her story of finding love, and the road to bringing about the next badass guardian Hathaway!
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, you guys voted, and you picked a When Janine was young and met abe story.  
Now go enjoy ot =p**

* * *

I can't believe I am out on my own. Finally. I felt like life at the Academy would never end. Being at St. Vladimirs wasn't all that bad. Other than getting in trouble all the time, school was pretty bearable. I mean I love training and kicking ass, and I was the top of the class, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. I want to be out here, being useful. I have a driving need to protect others. Now here I am. Two weeks after graduating, halfway across the world, going to guard someone I've never met before. Oh the irony of getting what you want. I don't mind so much thought. I didn't have anyone I was particularly close to back in the state's anyway. Still I didn't predict coming to Turkey. But hey, I don't mind seeing new parts of the world.

I step off the plane and scan the airport. They didn't say who was picking me up, so I just look for someone else looking for someone. I spot a tall man, probably about twenty three, and dressed like a guardian. I figure he's looking for me, and walk towards him. He see's me coming, and turns my way. He runs his eyes up and down my body. God, what am I a piece of meat?

"Guardian Hathaway?" He asks.

"Last time I checked." I tell him coolly. He chuckles. The bastard actually laughed at me.

"Good to know. You American's are so amusing" He turns and walks away. While his back is turned I take the opportunity to check him over. I figure, hey he checked me out, might as well return the favor. He has good muscles. He was moderately attractive, and carried himself with grace. All together he wasn't too hard on the eyes.

I followed him to the belt where I picked up my luggage, then out to a parking garage. He nodded towards the passenger side door of a SUV so I assumed that meant it was his car. I opened the back door and threw my bags in, and climbed into the passenger seat. We sat in silence as he started the car and pulled out of the parking garage.

"So," The Guardian says into the awkward silence, "My name is Steven Greene. I answer to Steve, Steven, occasionally Stevie, if you're really nice" He winks at me and continues with his list "Guardian Greene, or Hey Sexy, I don't care which" He says confidently, I can think of a few things I'd like to call him. "Now I am supposed to brief you on the girl you will be guarding. What would you like me to call you?"

"Janine" I tell him " Or Guardian Hathaway, whichever you prefer." He smiles at me and for the next thirty minutes I listen to him tell me about my new charge. Her name is Isabella Badica. She is the same age as me, and just graduated from Turkey's equivalent of St. Vladamirs academy. She was going to attend a small Moroi college not far from her family's home, so we would be living there. I looked over the folder he gave me, filled with information on her. I studied everything in the packet, while still listening to him tell me about her.

Finally about an hour later, we pull up in front of a large house. Not to flashy in this neighborhood, but definitely not small. I slowly got out of the car, sliding down to the ground. I grab my bags out of the backseat and follow Steven to the door. He walks in without knocking, which I guess isn't to strange sense he lives here too.

The first thing I saw when I got into the house was a tall slim brown haired girl launching herself at me.

"Oh My God, Oh My God. Your here!!!" She squeals, grabbing me into a surprisingly warm hug.

"Uhh. Hi" I stutter out. I'm not really the hugging type. I have never been close enough to anyone for them to want to hug me, well apart from the guys who were just trying to get in my pants, and that was definitely nothing like this. This girl seemed to be genuinely happy to meet me. I hug her back gently. When she finally detaches herself from me and steps back she says sheepishly "Uh, sorry. I was just excited to meet you. My name's Isabella. You can call me Bella, or Izzy. I like Izzy best, but some people don't like it." and smiles.

After being introduced to everyone and getting a tour of the house, Isabella tugs me towards what I assume is going to be my room. I reach down to grab my bags but she stops me. "No, you are probably tired from your flight, Steven can take them, can't you Stevie?" She asks him sweetly. He just grunts, which she takes as an affirmative, and begins dragging me again. I follow her down a long hallway, filled with doors. She stops in front of one. "This is my room, and yours is right next door." She informs me. I just smile at her, not sure what I was supposed to say.

She drags me down a door and stands aside. I open the door to reveal a room three times the size of my one at the academy. The bed was big enough for four people to sleep in comfortably. I thanked Isabella and she left telling me I should rest, and dinner was at seven. As she left, Steven brought all my bags in and set them down.

"welcome to your new life" He tells me, running his eyes up and down my body again. "If you need help with ….. anything, let me know. 'Kay beautiful?" He turns and leaves before I can tell him where he can shove his help. I turn and survey my new home. I lay down on the bed, I really was pretty tired. As I lay there and think back over my life, and I realize for the first time in a long time, as the tears slide down my face in a strange house, that I really miss my mother....

* * *

Two weeks have gone by, and I still feel like an intruder. When I'm not guarding, or doing something for Isabella, I am in my room, alone. I never imagined this would be the life I couldn't wait to get to. I didn't feel as if I was doing any good. I want to protect, not babysit. What was all the training for if all I do is sit around?

I was laying in my bed, reading a book, when Isabella came in. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?" She asks me excitement evident in her voice. I try to sound cheerful when I reply.

"Yeah, definitely"

"You don't look very excited" She observes.

"I'm sorry," I try to think of something to tell her, "I've just never thought I would go back to school after I graduated from St. Vladimirs" Lame I know but it sounded better than 'Well you see, I am apparently not as kick ass as I presumed and am currently extremely homesick for a place i've hated for the last twelve years.' Yup, I should stick with the first answer.

"Well this college is pretty amazing, I think you're going to love it!" she smiles at me. I doubt it, but decide not to tell her that and just smile and nod at her. "well our first class is at ten, so we have to leave here nine, it's a twenty minute drive. I already got your schedule and books, so don't worry" She give's me and encouraging smile. "it'll be great, you'll see" were her parting words. Yeah I bet. I sigh and lay back in bed. Might as well go to sleep, God knows tomorrow is going to drag on forever.

After three hours of classes, or hell whichever you prefer, we finally made it to the Dining Hall for lunch. I was a growing girl, and needed my food! We had just entered when I saw him. He was tall, with seriously amazing dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had the start of a goatee, and tan skin. Well as tan as a Moroi could get. He was wearing a long coat, and a cashmere scarf. He even had a gold hoop in one of his ears. He was hott. I realized what I was doing and mentally smacked myself. It was too late. I didn't notice I had stopped until Isabella ran right into the back of me, still chattering about our classes. "Who's that?" I ask curiously.

"That's Ibraham Mazur" she whispers "He has a bad reputation, he got into a lot of trouble when he was at the academy. I don't know him well, he graduated a few years ago, but people still talk about him. Apparently he had a knack for starting fight or something" I still couldn't drag my eyes from him. Which means I was mortified when he looked up and caught me staring at him. Of course I am Janine Hathaway, so I didn't let it show on my face. We stared at each other before he leaned over and whispered to his guardian. His eyes were just amazing. A light brown, almond shaped. The kind of eyes that can see right into a person's soul. It took me a few minutes of mind babble to realize that he's not royal, he shouldn't have a guardian. As unfair as it is, a lot of non-royals don't get a guardian, there just aren't enough Dhampir's. I was still working through this when his guardian looked up and eyed me suspiciously. Ibraham just snapped something at him and he began to walk towards us. I instinctively pulled Isabella behind me.

"Mr. Mazur would like you to join him for lunch" He spoke to us formally. I looked at Isabella, but she just shrugged and nodded. As we made our way towards the beautiful black haired boy, I had a sneaking suspicion my life was never going to be the same.

* * *

**APOV**

I was in the dining hall of all places when I saw her. She was staring at me, and I glanced up and caught her. She was striking. I couldn't take my eyes from her for a few minutes. The only thought in my head was 'Who in the world is that goddess'. I leaned over to ask Jordan, my guardian, and he didn't know either. Well that just won't do. I had to know her. There was something about the way her eyes caught mine that pulled me in.

"Go ask them if they would like to have lunch with me" I tell him, without taking my eyes off her. As if I could look away from such beauty, she might disappear. He says something along the lines of being a Guardian and not a slave, but I just tell him to go before I get angry. Normally I am not so rude, but I just had to know her. As he walks towards her, the goddess pulls her charge behind her. So she is a devoted guardian, good. I wonder if she is looking for a change of scenery, I could use another guardian. When Jordan finally reaches her, I watch closely for her reaction. She looks to the other girl who nods. Good, they'll come. She makes eye contact with me again, and I smile. She nods, and as she begins to walk over I can feel it. Nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

**Ohh yeahh! young love. Who knew janine hathaway had a heart.  
So i was thinking about making this maybe a two shot or a short story, what do you think.  
i'm just not feeling the ending. Idk. It's up to you guys. :) **


	2. AN disclaimer!

I forgot the Disclaimer so here it is, I in no way, shape or form, own any part of the Vampire Academy series. It all belongs to the lovely Richelle Mead, and if I ever meet her I will thank her profusely for brightening my life with her amazing story!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Here you have it kiddies.  
i know it is a bit short, but i have been uber busy packing and whatnot.  
i will get the next chapter up ASAP when i get back!!  
Have a great New Years everyone!!**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

As I watched them walk over. I had a sneaking suspicion that nothing was ever going to be the same. They slowly made their way over to where I was standing. I took the time to memorize everything about her. Her beautiful auburn curls, her tan skin, her beautiful eyes. I think I might have swooned. What is wrong with me? I'm Abe Mazur I don't swoon! It seems like forever, but they finally reach me.

"Hi there" I say, giving her a flirty smile. I know the reaction girls usually have to me, so it takes me by surprise when this beautiful goddess scowls at me. Odd. I've never gotten _that_ reaction before.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Badica, today is our first day here, thanks for inviting us to sit with you!" The brown haired girl besides my goddess says. She is rather forgettable next to the beauty besides her. I didn't know any Badica's went here. Though at this very moment my dislike for royals is overshadowed by my curiosity for this girl.

"It's my pleasure, and whats your name benim biçimli?" I ask her. I'm not sure whether I want her to know I just called her beautiful in Turkish or not. She doesn't say anything so I am assuming she doesn't speak the language.

"Guardian Hathaway" She tells me tartly. Hmm. Must be fresh out of the academy. She look no older than nineteen at the most. From the sound of her voice she didn't go to the one here either. She sounds American.

"Do you have a first name Guardian Hathaway?"

"Yes" she tells me, obviously not wanting to tell me what it is. I was about to ask her what it was when the Badica girl spoke up.

"Don't be rude, it's our first day!" she giggles. "It's Janine, her name is Janine. She's my Guardian" the girl says proudly. "All the way from the states. She just arrived a couple weeks ago." Ah so she is from the states. I thought so. She has an American feel to her., and boy did I love American girls!

"Fine," Janine says "My name is Janine Hathaway, thank you for inviting us to sit with you" She says in a condescending voice. I smile, she is a feisty one!

"You are very welcome Janine," I give her a flirty smile, I think she tries to ignore it, but I see her lips lift slightly. That's right Abe, you've still got it. I turn my attention to Isabella. "What a lucky girl you are Isabella, to have such a _fine_ guardian to protect you" I tell her. She obviously doesn't notice what I am referring too because she just keeps talking about how accomplished Janine is as a guardian. I notice Janine roll her eyes slightly. I smile at her again, and gives me a small smile back. Her smile seems to do strange things to me. My breathing becomes a little more labored, and my stomach feels queasy.

What has this girl _done_ to me?

**JPOV.**

I roll my eyes before I can catch myself. Isabella is just yapping away about how great I am. I mean I am pretty decent, but I don't like to hear about myself all the time. Abe must have noticed because he smiles at me. I fell myself smile slightly, and mentally slap myself. No Janine, don't even think about it, no matter how cute he is, he's trouble!

I can't stop myself from checking him out once more, they don't make boys like him back home! I thought I was being discreet, until he leans in and whispers "Did you just undress me with your eyes Guardian Hathaway?" in my ear. I blush profusely. I must need more training if I can't even check someone out without getting caught! Isabella seems to be oblivious to anything but her ranting so I lean in to whisper back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Mazur."

"You can't lie to me, I caught you red handed." He says flirtatiously.

"you must be seeing things, may I suggest a visit to the clinic?" I say back with my serious face on.

"Ugh. No thank you. Unless you want to go back to my place and play doctor.." he trails off suggestively. I can't help but smile at that.

"Does that line really work for you?"

"It's no line beautiful, I just need help studying for my anatomy class" I giggle. Isabella finally looks up and stops talking.

"Are you listening?" She asks us. Obviously not used to being ignored, being royal and all.

"Of course, you were telling me how wonderful your Guardian is!" Abe reply's to her sullen face. She must have believed him because she smiles and starts talking again. This time she is talking about the horse her grandfather got her for her tenth birthday. I tune her out again, and glance around, checking for danger.

"So efficient Hathaway. I could use a new guardian, you looking for a change?" He asks me. I can't tell if he is serious or not.

"Not particularly. I have promised to protect this Moroi, and I don't break my promises." it was true. I don't. I technically would still be protecting a Moroi if I were to guard him, but I have a feeling he didn't get his guardian the normal way. He looks sad at my answer.

"that's too bad. I could use someone as fun as you around." He doesn't even know me! Ugh, he was almost as bad as some royals!

"Isabella, it's time to go, we have class" I interrupt her rant.

"Oh, you're right Janine, sorry we have to go. It was nice meeting you!" she turns to leave.

"will I see you again Janine?" he asks me with a smile. What should I say? Did I want to see him again? To be completely honest, yes I did. I decided a vague answer was best.

"Maybe" I say with a flirty smile. Snap out of it, your on duty! "if your lucky" I couldn't help adding over my shoulder as I sauntered away. Right before the doors closed I heard him call "Then I guess it's good for us that I'm a lucky man then!"

I smiled and walked away, maybe I would like school after all!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!  
I promise to UD as soon as i get home.  
But i am Beat, its like two in the morning and my flight leaves early tomorrow, so im going to bed!!!  
Have a happy and safe New Years!!**

India, here i come!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry i didn't update this story for so long.  
When i got home from India, i was kind of at a loss as to what to do with this, but TaDa insperation found.  
Thanks for reading, and supporting me even though i suck and go to India and don't update for a long time.  
I promise, the next update will be very very soon, because now i am excited about this story all over again!!**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Every day that week we ate lunch with Abe Mazur. Every day he would bring me a different colored Rose. Tuesday was a red Rose, Wednesday was yellow, Thursday was white, and now on Friday he was holding a pink one. I smiled to myself as we walked into the dining hall and saw him waiting there for me. We walked in and I had to consciously remind myself that I was a Guardian, and I needed to pay attention to my surroundings. I scan the dining hall for danger, and relax when I find none. We continue towards the lunch line to get our food. I silently thank whatever God is listening that Isabella hasn't made any good friends that she would rather eat lunch with. Abe is smiling by the time we finally make it to the table we have been occupying this week. "Good afternoon Guardian Hathaway, Isabella"

"Abe" Isabella greets him with a smile.

"Mr. Mazur." I say, knowing he hates when I'm all formal with him. He just smiles at me.

"Why Janine, you look nice today" He gives me his patented flirtatious smile. "it's Friday night, do you have any plans?" He asks me.

"Nope, just going to stay home and do my homework. You know. That stuff that teachers give out, that you have to do if you want to pass." I smile innocently at him.

"I know what homework is darling. I also know you have all weekend to do it. Why don't you put it off until tomorrow, and come out with me tonight?" He gives me a charmingly cute smile.

"In case you have forgotten Mr. Mazur, I am a Guardian, which means I have a Moroi to protect. Protecting her is a full time job, and I do not have time to spend gallivanting around town with you." I actually had weekends off, but there was no way in hell I was telling him that. I would have loved to go out with him, but it was just so ingrained in us that Moroi were to be protected, not viewed as possible dates! I had to stay home this weekend anyway, the whole family was going out of town for some kind of Royal wedding, and I said I would watch the house, sense it was my weekend off. I was really lucky, I don't know how I would have dealt with a Royal function. They just plain get on my nerves!

"Actually, this is her weekend off" Isabella put in. I turned to glare at her. She was not making this easy for me.

"See, your Moroi is not under your protection tonight, you have plenty of time to spend with me." He grins at having caught me in my lie. I suppress a groan. How am I going to get out of this one?

"Well you see, my family is going out of town this weekend, so Janine is spending the weekend home alone" Seriously, could she stop digging my hole! "She hasn't really done much sense coming here, maybe you could show her around" Isabella sounds excited at the idea, obviously thinking she is doing me a favor. She frowns whens he sees my face. "Really Janine, even you need to have a little fun!" She puts in before giving Abe directions to our house. He smiles, as if he has won the lottery.

"I'll pick you up at eight" He tells me, before getting up and leaving, with Jordan trailing silently behind him. I look to Isabella who just smiles at me.

"Come on, we both know you wanted to go out with him" Izzy says. She was right but I still didn't want to admit it. "This is the perfect opportunity. You have the whole weekend off, and the house to yourself..." she trails off suggestively.

"I don't think it would be wise for me to get involved with a man like Ibraham Mazur" I tell her honestly. I had known the boy for less than a week and already he was such a big part of my life. I can not count the number of times a day I caught myself thinking about him.

"Being a teenager isn't about doing what's smart, it's about having fun, and doing what makes you happy, because you are only young once. Being a Guardian you have dedicated your life to serving others, and you should take the happiness that comes along while you can, you never know when an opportunity like this will come along again" She smiles at me sweetly. I really did like her a lot more than I thought I would. "Now while you think of that, lets get to Biology." I followed her out, considering what she said.

"Izzy, can I ask you something?" She nods. "What am I supposed to wear?!" She just chuckles.

"Don't worry, I will help you get ready before we leave!" At the excitement in those words I can't help thinking I might have made a grave mistake!

* * *

"You want me to go out in public like this?!" I asked Izzy. She had dressed me in a black dress of hers, which means I was practically pouring out of it. She was a Moroi, and my chest was quite a bit bigger than hers.

"Yes I most certainly do. You look amazing. I wish I could fill that dress out that well" She says with a sigh. The dress was small, and black. It had a V neck and cut down into my cleavage, tied just under my breasts and then flowed down loosely to just above my knee. I had to admit, it looked killer on me, but I still couldn't believe she wanted me to wear it in public.

"What if I fall, or bend over, I am going to flash the whole world!" I cry. She just giggles.

"You won't fall, you are too graceful, and if you drop something either wait for him to pick it up or bend over like this" She bends her knee's keeping her legs together and does a sort of closed leg squat thing. "See no flashing going on here" She giggles again. "Now time for shoes" she says excitedly. After that we argue for a while, me having to talk her out of heels, we finally agree on a cute pair of black ballet flats. At least this way I would, hopefully, not fall down.

After we agreed on shoes, she spent an hour doing my make up. I tried to tell her it was unnecessary, but trying to dissuade her was like pushing on a brick wall. So I just sat still, and hoped it would be over soon. I assured myself that if it looked too bad that I could wash it off after she left. As it turns out, I didn't need to wash it off. I was very surprised, I looked really nice. If I hadn't been sitting here so long, I wouldn't have known I was much make up at all.

"You have such nice skin" Isabella was telling me "so I used all natural stuff. It's a nice color too. Anyway, I think that should about do it. I think you're ready." She tells me, excitement clear in her voice. I can't believe she did all this for me. I have never had anyone care so much about me, anyone to want me to be happy so badly. I can't help it, I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you" I whisper in her ear.

"No, thank you. I know everything you're giving up to protect me, I just hope I help you have some happiness." She tells me sincerely. She pulls back and looks me over again. "He's not going to know what hit him" She says, and we both giggle. Her father is calling her from downstairs so we make our way down there. Everyone is ready to leave, they were just waiting on her. When we walk in, I swear everyone's draw's dropped. "I know, I do good work" Izzy says, and everyone laughs.

"I knew you were hott, but damn" Steven says. I suppress a gag. He has made it very clear sense I have been here what he thinks of my looks, and body. I am not going to miss him this weekend. I give him a glare before turning back to everyone else.

"You look beautiful dear." Mrs. Badica says. Her husband nods beside her.

"Thank you. She really does do good work. Have a wonderful weekend." I tell them all.

"You too, have a nice date" Isabella smiles at me, pulling me in for another hug.

"Stay safe." I whisper in her ear.

"Always" She whispers back. She pulls away and goes to join her family in the car. Now there are only Guardians left in the house. They all wish me a good weekend before leaving. Steven is the last one out. He stops on his way past me and looks me up and down.

"He's a lucky guy" He tells me, running a hand up my bare arm. I shudder and pull away. _Why must he always touch me?_

"Hands to yourself Guardian" Someone says from the door. I look over to see Abe standing there, looking spiffy in a dark blue button up shirt and dark jeans. I smile at him before I can stop myself. "And you are so right. I am a lucky man" He says taking in my appearance. He looks back towards Steven with a scowl. "I think your charges are waiting for you" he tells him coolly.

Steven mumbles something that sounds almost like a goodbye at me before scurrying out the door. "Douche" I mutter to myself.

"I certainly hope you don't mean me" Abe says, mock offense in his tone.

"Not you, him. He thinks that my being here is reason to put his hands all over me. I can not tell you the number of times in the last three weeks that he has undressed me with his eyes!" I growl, still pissed off at his cockiness.

"Not that I can blame him for it, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I would gladly take out his kneecaps." Abe tells me with a smile.

"No if he is going to be in pain, I am going to be the one administering it." I tell him cheerfully.

"Well if you change your mind, the offer is always open. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket" I tell him before running up to my bedroom to grab the jacket I insisted on taking with me, I needed somewhere to keep my stake. As I head back down I notice a weird fluttering in my stomach. Is Janine Hathaway _nervous?_ What is it with this guy that has me so worked up? I had no idea, but I was excited to find out.

* * *

**Next chapter is their first date. How romantic.  
Where should he take her?! It is already written but if you have a good idea maybe i will be able to work it in there somewhere!  
Soo. Next chapter should be up soon!! I promise it wont be more than a couple days! Thanks for reading  
xoxo Molls.**


	5. Authors Note

**Well you are all probably wondering if i have died, and the answer is no i have not. **

**but unfortunately my laptop has, or come close to it. **

**It will be a few more days before i can update, it has to be sent away if my brother can't fix it.**

**Anyway, i will try to update on my moms laptop but she's a bit anal retentive about it, so we'll see!!**

**I'm sorry if you got excited and thought this was an update!!! **

**I will be back as soon as possible, i miss writing as much as you miss reading, trust me!!**

**xoxoxo Molls x3**


End file.
